


Ice Cream

by therune



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is spring, ice cream and a dead body. But mostly ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"Isn't this a wonderful day?" Patrick Jane said as he stepped out of his car. He had already abandoned his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, and it was a wonderful day.

Except for the dead body on the street who was missing two fingers and an ear.

Lisbon gave him a "Jane, crime scene, remember?" eyeroll.  
Oblivious as always (and doubly so when the weather was good), Jane gave a "meh" and went to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door and pulled out a white rectangular box.  
"First ice cream of the year, my treat."  
He presented them with 6 plastic cups and began to hand them out.

While Grace looked like she thought she ought to protest to but didn't really want to, Rigsyb grabbed his cup greedily ("Yes, cookie dough!") and Cho went for his nonchalantly (Cherry). Jane gave Grace her cup ("How did you know I like hazelnut?"), then turned to Lisbon, who hissed "Not now, Jane."  
Jane merely pouted mockishly and held a spoon and a cup out to her.  
"You'll like it, I promise."  
She grabbed the spoon and tried the ice cream gingerly.  
"Oh, this is good."  
"Apple," Jane told her and smiled, as if he had just told her a wonderful secret.

As the agents stood around their car and enjoyed the first ice cream of the year, Grace asked "What flavor is yours?"  
Jane grinned.  
"Ten bucks it's something like cotton candy," Rigsby said.  
"It's vanilla," Cho replied.


End file.
